Heat Man: Turning Up the Temperature
Heat Man: Turning Up the Temperature is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Heat Man. Heat Man faces the Evil Energy, which is causing an ice age. To reach the Evil Energy, though, he must first defeat the Chillers (these serve as the "robot masters" of the game), which are modeled after polar bears. Heat Man starts out with his Atomic Fire, as well as his flaming charge attack. He's not strong underwater (can only do regular shots--no flaming tackle), but does relight when back on dry land (not needing a fire source). He also gets help from Burnette, a female robot. She serves as a Navi in the game. Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {Heat Man standing up, with Rock and Roll smiling in the BG} Text It was not long after Dr. Light and Dr. Wily passed on. Text With Mega Man back to being Rock, past Robot Masters are rebuilt and reprogrammed for good. Heat Man is one of them. {Heat Man lighting a pilot fire to heat up a section of a city.} Text Heat Man was helping maintain warmth in a city in a cold land. {A purple glow followed with a large freeze emerges.} Text Suddenly, something is causing the lands to freeze more than the heat can melt. {Burnette, a female robot, approaches Heat Man.} Heat Man: Burnette? Burnette: Heat Man! It's the Evil Energy that Rock was talking about! It's causing a super freeze all over the world! Heat Man: Leave it to me, Burnette! I'll warm things up again! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Heat Man's Home (basically his stage from Mega Man 2) Boss: Evil Energy Prop-Top (larger Prop-Top/Flyboy enemy--its landings cause shockwaves) Stage Select (The Chillers) Glacial Chiller * Weapon: Cold Flame (fire and ice at the same time--the fire shots turn green-blue) * Weakness: Wild Grenade ** (Boss also has a Submarine) Grenade Chiller * Weapon: Wild Grenade (lobbed in an arc, explodes on contact or after a few seconds) * Weakness: Brine Flow Turbo Chiller * Weapon: Homing Dash (the fire dash can home in on enemies) * Weakness: Cold Flame Saber Chiller * Weapon: Blade Swipe (when Saber Chiller uses sword, it's ice-element; when Heat Man uses it, it's flame-element; either case it's close range) * Weakness: Homing Dash Fluid Chiller * Weapon: Brine Flow (when Fluid Chiller uses it, it's cold; when Heat Man uses it, it's hot--in either case, it's a quick wave that flows on the floor, similar to Mega Man X5's Goo Shaver) * Weakness: Ohm Field Mud Chiller * Weapon: Mud Fall (three mud balls lobbed in an arc) * Weakness: Pine Needles ** (Boss also has a Flying Machine) Verdant Chiller * Weapon: Pine Needles (a spread shot of pine tree needles) * Weakness: Blade Swipe Charged Chiller * Weapon: Ohm Field (an electrical shield weapon) * Weakness: Mud Fall (can even penetrate the shield) Final Stage The final stage is known as the Evil Energy Ice Mountain. Evil Energy Ice Mountain 1: Foothills Boss: Giant Polar Bear Bot (weak to Wild Grenade--hit orb in chest) Evil Energy Ice Mountain 2: Mines (including mine-cart platforms) Boss: Blue Crystal Devil (weak to Ohm Field--hit eye when open) Evil Energy Ice Mountain 3: Elevator Shaft Boss: Emerald Mask (behaves like Mothraya from Mega Man 4 (NES). Weak to Mud Fall--hit nose) Evil Energy Ice Mountain 4: Summit Laboratory--Main Halls Boss: Evil Energy Angler Bot (similar to the giant fish enemies in Bubble Man's stage, except with a three-way shot in its mouth. Weak to Pine Needles--hit the light on its angler antenna) Evil Energy Ice Mountain 5: Summit Laboratory--Cyberspace {Boss Rush} Boss: Weather Machine (sends out ice crystals and balls of water. Weak to Blade Swipe--hit the main power source) Evil Energy Ice Mountain 6: Summit Laboratory--Bunker Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Bubble Man Clone (weak to Blade Swipe) --Form 2: Giant Polar Bear Yeti (weak to Homing Dash--hit the orb in the head) Category:Conceptual fan games